In general, an optical device, namely, a light emitting diode (LED) is called an inter-metallic compound joining diode which produces minority carriers (electrons or electron holes) injected using a p-n junction structure of a semiconductor, and emits light by changing electrical energy into light energy due to a recombination of these carriers. That is, when a forward voltage is applied to a semiconductor of a specific element, electrons and electron holes are rejoined each other while the electrons and electron holes move through a junction part of a positive pole and a negative pole. At this time, since energy smaller than when the electrons and the electron holes are apart is generated, the light is emitted due to a difference of the generated energy. This LED is applied to a lighting device or a backlight device of an LCD device as well as a general display device, and its application range has been gradually diversified.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a cross-section view of an optical device package according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional optical device package in a film type includes: an insulating film layer 10, a circuit pattern 20 layer implemented on the insulating film layer 10, and an optical device 30 mounted on the circuit pattern layer 20. The optical device 30 is electrically connected to the circuit pattern layer 20 through a wire 40. A molding part 60 is formed by applying a transparent resin including a fluorescent substance to the optical device 30 to improve light efficiency of the optical device. Before the molding part 60 is formed, a barrier part 50 is formed on the circuit pattern layer 20.
FIG. 2 is a view for explaining the barrier part of the optical device package according to the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 2, the barrier part 50 is formed on the circuit pattern layer 20 with solder resist using a silk print method or a PSR (Photo Solder Resist) method before the optical device 30 is mounted on the circuit pattern 30. The barrier part 50 is formed to surround the optical device 30 so that when the transparent resin for the molding part 60 is applied to the optical device 30, the transparent resin does not flow over the barrier part 50.
It is problematic that the process for forming the barrier part 50 is complex, and there is a high possibility that a lower plated surface will be discolored due to hume generated around the solder resist.
Accordingly, it has been required to delete the process for forming the barrier part using the solder resist, simplify the process and remove the possibility that a discoloration problem will be generated.